


Dumplin'

by MooMischief



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooMischief/pseuds/MooMischief
Summary: She was officially settled working from home, she owned her own house and the time had come for her to get a puppy.  Until a gruff volunteer gave her sass, until said volunteer gave her his number, and until she realized maybe was interested in him for more than dog tips.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 36
Kudos: 77





	1. Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I was very inspired by a meme on tumblr about how Inuyasha would react to Kagome being cold. Then I started this cute one shot and realized I could make the two into one. It's cute and sappy, cause thats all I write.

Kagome bounced in excitement as she entered the animal shelter. She was officially settled working from home, she owned her own house and the time had come for her to get a dog. She was ready for a puppy. She’d researched how to handle a puppy and was ready to come home with a fluffy little nugget to mold. 

She pushed through the doors to see a young woman sitting at the front desk. The woman looked up and smiled brightly at her. “Welcome! How can I help you today?” She chirped, turning fully from her computer to look up at her with bright eyes. Kagome returned the smile as she stepped towards the counter. 

“Hi! I’m interested in looking at adoptable puppies.” She said confidently and the young woman nodded in understanding. “Absolutely. We can get an adoption counsellor with you in just a moment. Here’s a questionnaire, just take a seat and someone will be with you shortly.” The receptionist said kindly, handing her a clipboard and pen and pointing towards a row of empty chairs. 

Kagome thanked her before moving with the clipboard to sit in the chairs. The questionnaire was simple; how long would the dog be alone for, do you have a yard or easy access to an outside space, are you aware of the financial and time commitments a dog takes. 

Just as she finished her final response a man walked over to her and took the seat beside her. She looked up and noticed he was wearing the same kind of polo the receptionist had been wearing and he had a name tag reading Inuyasha. He was beautiful, his long white hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and cute puppy ears flicking madly on top of his head. His golden eyes looked hard at her and his sharp jaw was set in a hard scowl. “So you want a puppy?” He said, his voice gruff and accusatory. 

She balked momentarily at the statement before setting her face in a hard line and nodding. “Is that a problem for you?” She said angrily. The man snorted but shook his head, pulling the clipboard out of her hands and looking over her answers. “So you’re an editor that works from home?” He asked, his eyes moving quickly over the paper. 

She relaxed slightly and hummed in confirmation. “My company has asked me to work from home to save office space so I’ve been home alone for a couple months now and I wanted a friend to keep me company.” She replied. The man snorted slightly but nodded in understanding. “You live in an apartment?” He asked.

“If you look at the sheet you are currently reading, you’ll see it says I own a townhome with a small backyard.” She growled. “No need to be a bitch, I was just confirming.” He growled back. 

“Inuyasha! Be nice!” Kagome heard the receptionist yell and turned to see her standing and staring hard at the man next to her. He gave a dejected sigh before standing and moving to hand the clipboard back to the woman at the front. “You’re lucky you’re my sister-in-law.” He said with a scowl. She huffed as she took the clipboard. “And you’re lucky this is volunteer work and not your job. Now go help her pick a puppy.” The receptionist replied. 

He grunted before turning around and waving an arm at Kagome still seated before moving towards a door in the back. Kagome scrambled to follow him, her bag filled with a tiny collar and leash and a small bag of treats. He led her through a quieter room before opening the door labeled “Puppy room”.

The room was loud, small yips and barks coming from every side, puppies clawing at stacked crates to get her attention. She let out a small giggle before moving around the room, cooing at tiny fluffy puppies. The more she looked the more she became overwhelmed. Each puppy seemed to scream for her attention and it was extremely loud if she stopped in front of a crate. She looked back to Inuyasha glowering in the corner. 

“What is your problem dude, aren’t you supposed to be wanting me to adopt?” she asked, hands on her hips as she glared at him. He snorted and turned his head up. “Just pick your fluffy toy and let’s finish this.”

She glared at him before moving from the yelping puppies to come right up to him and poke him in the chest. “Okay mister, what dog should I be looking at if not a puppy?” She said and she saw a smirk play at his lips. 

“You should get whatever you want. If you want a pee and poop machine that’s going to teeth on everything in sight and demand your attention every second of every day, this is the place for you.” He said, gesturing towards the yelling puppies in the room. She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know if this is right for me, are there any other dogs here?” His smirk reclaimed his face as he turned. 

He left the room, causing her to again scramble after him. He moved from the room and took her down another hallway towards a door labeled “Dog Room”. 

He held the door open for her and gestured for her to walk in. “Get a dog that doesn’t require constant attention and doesn’t eat your shoes.” He said, the smirk still plastered on his face. Kagome nodded and walked through the door. 

The kennels were large and placed side by side on the right side of the room. It was also loud, dogs barking for attention and jumping against their gates. Kagome giggled and made her way down the row. A smaller beagle was baying at her from its place against the kennel entrance. Another kennel held a lab mix who wasn’t loud but was literally bouncing off the floor. She stopped suddenly in front of a seemingly empty kennel except a very beat up looking dog bed. 

“He’s my favorite.” Inuyasha said quietly. As soon as he spoke the tattered dog bed uncurled to reveal a very beaten up white pit bull. He was missing patches of fur, his ears cropped too close to his head and there were scars all over his muzzle leading up to a scar over his missing right eye that travelled all the way up to between his ears. He looked at Inuyasha with a small tail wag before he noticed Kagome staring at him and his wag stopped. 

“How is my good boy? Did you growl at anyone today?” Inuyasha said sweetly, crouching against the door. The dog gave a small awoo but didn’t move closer to the door. Inuyasha sighed and stood. “He’s scared of people so he’s having a hard time getting adopted. He growls at most people except me and I had to sit with him for 4 lunch breaks before he’d even come near me. He’s been through so much in his two years of life, he doesn’t trust easy.”

He said, continuing to move down the rows. “Can I meet him?” Kagome said, her eyes never leaving the tattered dog in the corner. Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her in confusion before he nodded. “We can sit with him but he bit our doctor cause she moved too fast. You gotta move really slow.” He said. Kagome nodded and he moved back to allow him to open the kennel for them before moving in and sitting at the entrance. 

Inuyasha moved to sit across from her. “What’s his name?” Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha snorted as he looked at him. “They named him Scar like that was gonna help him get adopted.” He grumbled and Kagome noticed the dog's tail wagged whenever Inuyasha was speaking. 

“So what do you call him?” She asked with a small giggle. Inuyasha smirked and looked at the dog. “I call him Dumplin' since he’s so thick. Isn’t that right, Dumplin'? You’re just a chunky boy.” He cooed and the dog stood from his corner to give a big stretch before moving slowly to Inuyasha and laying down with his head on his lap. Inuyasha’s hand immediately began scratching him behind a too short ear. 

“Why don’t you adopt him?” Kagome asked, appraising the pair. Inuyasha smiled sadly and looked down. “My apartment doesn’t allow pit bulls. My dog Moose actually loves him and they get along super well, I brought him in for a meet and greet but I can’t exactly break my lease.” Inuyasha said. 

Kagome smiled “Okay, so now you have to show me a picture of Moose.” She said. Inuyasha smiled before adjusting his hips to pull his phone out of jeans, eliciting a groan of protest from the dog in his lap. “Don’t complain you big baby.” He chastised before opening his screen and showing Kagome a picture of a huge white fluffy dog on his phone. 

“Terrible idea to get him as a puppy cause he was just so fluffy and cute but he got fucking huge. That’s why I’m so against puppies. I did it once and he destroyed almost everything owned. Luckily he’s basically a potato now but when he barks the whole complex hears him.” Inuyasha said, setting his phone to the side. “Vet said he must be some sort of Great Pyrenees mix with his size but luckily he didn’t get the guarding instinct, just needs to go on runs with me.”

Kagome smiled brightly at him before slowly raising her hand and moving it slowly towards the relaxing dog in his lap. “Dumpling, I think you’re very handsome, what do you think of me?”

The dog looked at her hand for a moment before moving forward slightly to give a small lick to her finger tips. Kagome smiled brightly at him before looking up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her in wonder.

“What do you think, Dumpling. Do I pass the test?” Kagome cooed, pulling her hand back and patting her lap. The dog looked at her with his one good eye, his deep brown eyes looking cautious but he stood from his place next to Inuyasha and moved slowly to sit next to her. 

“How the fuck did you do that?” Inuyasha whispered harshly to her. She moved her hand slowly to pet Dumplings head now resting in her lap before smiling brightly up at him. 

“Dogs can tell when you have good intentions and since you seem to trust me, he can too.” She said quietly, stroking the soft hair and scarred skin on his head. Inuyasha gave a curt nod before appraising the two. “You don’t just have to adopt him cause you feel sorry for him.” He said quietly. “He’ll find the right person if you don’t think he’s right for you.”

Kagome hummed in understanding but didn’t stop her petting. “I think I am his right person. My house is quiet and I’m not exactly a party animal. He can sit next to me while I work and look out windows. I don’t have kids to crawl all over him.” She said, her voice going up in volume as the dog in her lap completely relaxed. 

Inuyasha let out a bark of laughter but a genuine smile crossed his face. “He loves kids. Terrified of adults but he loves kids and other dogs. My nieces come here to visit and they always ask to play with him.”

“And your brother doesn’t take him?” Kagome asked, her voice now at a normal volume. “Sesshomaru has two Neopolian Mastiffs. He made Rin promise to never bring home more dogs until they’re gone.” He said with a smirk 

Kagome smiled brightly and turned down to look at him. “What do you think, my lil Dumplin', why don’t we go outside and play for a bit?” She said and the dog perked up in her lap. Inuyasha nodded and stood up to exit the cage, grabbing a hanging leash from the wall before coming back. 

Dumpling stood and his tail wagged excitedly as Inuyasha slid the slip leash over his head. Kagome stood and followed them out to an enclosed backyard space. 

“So what else do I need to know about him?” She asked, watching the dog pull forward on the leash. “He’s got bad leash manners but I think a harness will help. He’s terrified to get his nails cut so always put a muzzle on him when you do it or have a professional do it. He’s fat but our vet says it’s all muscle and I personally believe at least 10 pounds of it is just in his block head. He’s got a bite history cause of our vet, but he’s never bitten anyone else.” Inuyasha said, his hand firm on the leash in his hand and a smile on his face. 

They exited the building to an outdoor space and Inuyasha leaned down to slip the leash of his neck. Dumpling immediately took off running in circles around the yard, flipping over to scratch his back against the ground before bolting up, face flapping in the breeze and taking off again. He grabbed a ball and chewed on it as his run continued.

“Do they know what happened to him?” Kagome said as she watched the 70 pound dog romp around outside like he was ecstatic just to be outside. Inuyasha let out a sad sigh and Kagome looked over to see him staring at the dog with his ears drooped. “He was just dropped at the front one night. There was a note with him, looked like a kid wrote it. It said his dad was beating them both and he wanted his dog to be safe. Didn’t leave his name but god he was in such bad shape, all the scars weren'y scars yet, open and bleeding cuts. We thought he was brown at first.”

Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears before she looked back towards the dog. He had stopped running and was laying in the grass, legs thrown in front of him and tongue lolling out of his mouth and ball laying between his paws. He looked completely content, eyes squinting at the sun, big mouth spread into a grin from his panting. 

“Nothing bad is ever gonna happen again Dumpling, you’re coming home with me.” Kagome declared, moving closer to the dog who flopped to his side and lifted his front legs “Oh the little baby wants belly rubs? Is that what he wants?” Kagome asked in a baby voice, rubbing the exposed tummy.

“Why didn’t you decide on a puppy?” Inuyasha asked, coming up to stand behind her. “I don’t know, a mean volunteer shamed me for it.” She said teasingly. He snorted at her before kneeling on the ground beside her. “Tell me the truth.”

Kagome sighed as she looked back at Dumplin', completely content on the ground. “They were all so loud and needy. I feel like he could be a companion without me being his mom.” She said softly, a warm smile on her face as he sat up and shook his head. Inuyasha smiled down at her before looking back towards the dog. “You’re completely sure. He’s gonna have different issues than a puppy. We’ve never had him in a home longer than a weekend so we don’t know everything about him yet.” Inuyasha said, his eyes soft as they watched the dog get his belly rubs.

Kagome hummed and smiled. “I think those are better to work through than dealing with losing all my shoes and extension cords.” She replied. He grunted in agreement before moving his eyes to settle on her for a moment before turning to look at the dog. 

“Alright Dumpling, you gotta go back to your cage so me and your new friend can get all the paperwork squared away, okay?” He said the dog, patting him on the head. He turned and walked towards the door and Kagome stood to trail after him. 

Dumpling continued lazing on the grass until Kagome looked back. “Come on big boy, don’t you want to come home with me?” She cooed. He hefted his body up and trotted towards them before stopping by Inuyasha’s feet and allowing him to slip the collar over his head. “What a good listener you are. I’m gonna miss you when I’m here on the weekends.” Inuyasha said, leaning down to pat his head before leading him back into the shelter and back to his kennel. 

Once he was secure, Inuyasha gave him one last long look before turning and gesturing for Kagome to follow him. They walked back to the front and the receptionist smiled brightly at them as they approached. 

“What’s the verdict? I knew those Havanese puppies weren’t going to last long.” She said as she looked over Kagome. 

Kagome flushed but shook her head. “I actually got some good advice and I want to adopt Dumplin'.” She said with a gentle smile directed towards Inuyasha who flushed and looked away. 

The woman squealed before moving quickly behind the desk and stepping out to embrace her. Kagome laughed and hugged her back. “He’s really the best boy! You’re going to love him so much! My kids keep asking my husband if we can take him but he’s a party pooper.” She finished with a pout. Kagome laughed as she nodded in agreement before her face fell. 

“I only brought a leash and collar for a tiny puppy. I don’t have anything to bring him home in.” She said and Inuyasha snorted before entering the back room and coming back with a shiny yellow harness and black leash. He flashed the vest at her and she noticed the words ‘Nervous’ written on the chest and sides. “I got this for him for when he got adopted. Think of it as a gift.” He said, a small blush dusting his cheeks. 

Kagome laughed and thanked him before taking the harness and leash and turning back to the receptionist. “Alright ma’am, what do I do next?” She asked

The woman laughed and moved behind the desk. “Call me Rin. We just need to fill out the paperwork saying if you can’t keep him you’ll return him here and the agreement. Then the adoption fee and you’re all done.” She said with a smile, placing some forms on the table for her. 

Kagome nodded and moved to the desk grabbing a pen and beginning to sign the forms she’d been handed. “Adoption fee is $300.00, right?” She asked as she signed her name on the final form and reached into her purse. 

Rin smiled and shook her head. “He’s been sponsored so he’s only $50.00.” Rin said with a smile, glancing towards a now very bright blushing Inuyasha. 

She laughed in response before pulling out her card and handing it to the woman. Inuyasha held his hand out and she looked at him questioningly. “Give me the stuff and I’ll suit him up and bring him out for ya.” He said and she nodded before handing him the harness and leash. 

As he left Rin turned to her with a bright smile. “He loves him so much you know? He was here at his intake and was so upset about it and made it his mission to make him feel safe. Started coming to volunteer with me every weekend. Tried to talk his apartment into letting him take him but with a bite history there was no chance. They’re a lot alike. A little beaten and a little mean at first but once they trust you they’re completely loyal. They’re just misunderstood in their actions.” She said and Kagome flushed but nodded in understanding. 

Inuyasha came back with a now leashed up Dumpling. He looked very skittish in the new space but once he noticed Kagome his tail did a small wag. She smiled and kneeled down and held her hand out. “You ready to come live with me, my lil dumplin'?” She said with a smile and he moved slowly over to her to give her hand a couple licks. 

“He’s gonna be nervous in your house for a bit. They say it can take 6 months for dogs to adjust so give him some time. He really likes chicken strips so be careful where you leave your plates.” Inuyasha said, his voice sounding thick as he handed her the leash. She stood and smiled before turning to exit the building. She heard a whispered argument behind her and looked back to see Rin nodding enthusiastically and Inuyasha shaking his head violently. 

She snorted, but followed a pulling Dumplin' out the door. She walked to her car and opened the back door, pushing his butt up when he struggled to get in by himself. She blew out a huff of air from the effort before walking to the driver side and sliding into her seat. Just as she went to start the car a knock on the window startled her and she turned to see Inuyasha with his knuckles flush against the window. 

She started the car and rolled down both her window and her back window to allow dumpling to peak out with her. “Did I forget something?” She asked. He flushed and held up a small digital camera. 

“Rin asked for me to get a photo of you for social media.” He mumbled. She gave a small chuckle and nod before smiling brightly and double checking that dumpling was leaning out the window as well. Inuyasha pulled up the camera and snapped a quick photo but didn’t seem to move away from the car. 

“Did you need something else?” She asked, pulling up the window half way to ensure her new dog wouldn’t be escaping, before locking the windows and looking back at the man. 

He was standing beside her car, scratching the back of his head and looking up to the sky. “I was wondering if I could get your number. Ya know, so you could send me some updates of him or meet up at the dog park with me and Moose.” He said, never looking at her face. 

She flushed before clearing her throat and bringing his face back to her own. “I think that would be a good idea. You said they were already buddies right? It would be good for them.” She said. 

His flush remained but he slid his phone out and handed it to her, already opened to a new contact. She put in her information and handed it back to him. He looked at the contact before a small smile appeared on his face. 

“I guess I’ll be seeing you around then Ka-Go-Me.”


	2. Dog Park Not-A-Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha meet up at the dog park so Moose and Dumplin' can play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need opinions. I started this story as a cute little G-rated one-shot, that then turned into a 5 chapter story to include a funny tumblr meme that I love and end with a lemon. 
> 
> Heres the thing, my mind has gone crazy and I now have almost 13 chapters of this story planned. Do I go with the second plan of 5 chapters? Do I write the whole 13+ chapter story? What do I do?!

The first text had come a week later. A photo of the huge fluffy dog she’d seen on his phone the week prior with only his head and paws fitting on a tiny beat up dog bed. The message had said he’d tried to get him a bigger bed but he refused to sleep anywhere but his puppy bed. Kagome had laughed before taking a photo of Dumplin’ with his nose pressed against the glass of her window but fast asleep. A message saying how he was failing as protector of the neighborhood. They’d sent some older photos before the conversation slowly died out. 

That was how the next month had gone. A photo here and there once or twice a week but never going any deeper. It changed half way through the second month when he’d sent her a selfie of himself in bed, with a fluffy tail and leg hitting him in the face saying “I hope you don’t let him sleep in bed with you.”

She’d turned bright red before quickly locking the screen and glancing around nervously. The only other living creature was Dumplin' at the end of her bed on top of her feet, his head tilted at her in confusion. She smiled gently at him before taking a deep breath and opening the message, snapping a photo of him at her feet and sending it back to him with the caption “He refuses to be that close to my stomach, I don’t think he likes that I breathe.” 

She moved back to stare at the picture of him again. He was definitely as attractive as she’d remembered. After so long and only seeing him once when she was really only focusing on the animals she was looking to adopt, she had almost forgotten what he looked like. 

That was a lie.

She definitely had not forgotten what he’d looked like but she assumed she was blowing it out of proportion. Looking back at the photo she knew she was not. His jaw was hard and agular, a small stubble seemingly from when he had just woken up. Silver hair that she had seen pulled into a ponytail was laying around his head and some pushed into his face by the dog leg against his neck. His chest was lean and well defined covered in soft silver hair. She found herself opening the photo and zooming in slightly at the definition that was there before a new message popped up.

She quickly exited out of the photo to see a new message from him. A picture of only Moose in the entire bed, he having clearly been kicked off. She laughed before sending a quick reply. 

[To: **Inuyasha:** _You’ve been exiled by your own dog, what a shame._ ]

[From:  **Inuyasha:** _ I thought I was loved but clearly I was just in the way. _ ]

She snorted before pulling herself from under her dog and getting ready for her own day. The next month was the same, photos of their dogs but now including themselves but now coming almost every other day. Videos of Moose on a run with him, photos of Dumplin’ resting his head on her shoulder while she tried to eat dinner on the couch, photos of both of them in their laps fast asleep. 

After almost 3 months of communicating, the messages changed again. She had asked him how he was able to send all the pictures to her while he worked. He had sent a photo to her of his own work from home setup, explaining he was a coding engineer so he could work anywhere that he could log into a VPN and only had to go into the office twice a month or if something broke down.

That had then begun the two weeks of actually talking and getting to know each other. Conversations every day, dogs photos and videos coming less frequently. She learned he got into engineering because it required less human interaction. She had explained she got into editing because she’d always loved reading and this gave her the first hand scoop on the best new books. They talked about his family and hers. Favorite foods, favorite colors, favorite sports, favorite anything. It seemed like every time she had a question for him he had his own waiting in the wings to ask her. 

So she had asked him on Tuesday if he would want to meet up with her at the dog park this coming weekend so Moose and Dumplin' could see each other. He had agreed and they had set a date for this Saturday. Which found her staring at her dresser and deciding what to wear. 

Dumplin’ was sitting beside her, a new quirk he had picked up. He was constantly beside her and if he could be, constantly touching her. It was something she was going to ask Inuyasha about today, since he seemed to be an expert on all things Dumplin’ related. Every time she’d go to the grocery store, she’d barely gotten her groceries inside before she was nudged onto the couch and he had settled into her lap, whining slightly. 

She sighed and set her hand down to pat his head. “What do you think Dumplin', do you know what I should wear to a dog park?” She asked and he sighed back at her, a clear communication of ‘ _ I don’t care, just pick something and let's go already’ _ if she’d ever heard one. She looked down at the jeans on her body and sighed before grabbing an olive green t-shirt and sliding it over her head. 

She made her way to the entrance of her home, sliding on some converse before turning to put Dumplin’s harness on him and leading him to the car with her and helping push his butt up into the car. She took a few gasping breaths before closing the door and going to the front seat, entering in the dog park information and driving with him. 

She’d learned from her first ride with Dumplin’ that he preferred the windows open and soft music playing. Good Charlotte had played on their first ride home and he had leaned into the car and howled at her until she changed it back to calmer music. She now only played soft indie music or low-fi when he was in the car with her and it seemed to keep him completely content, his head leaned out the window and jowls flapping in the wind. 

She turned into the parking lot and turned off her car before turning in her seat to look back at Dumplin’. His tail had stopped wagging and he was staring intently out the window. “Alright big boy, we’re going to behave and play with all the dogs right? Are you excited to see Inuyasha and Moose? Are we gonna go play with them?” She cooed in a baby voice. His tail began wagging and she took a calming breath before exiting her car and grabbing him from the backseat. 

She looked forward to the dog park. It was a large fenced area with a flat surface at the top leading down into a hill. The flat surface held a few benches and two hills with fake grass and a picnic table in the back corner under a small covering. She noticed Inuyasha was already there, throwing a ball for his dog, who was much larger than he appeared in photos. She took a calming breath before walking towards the gate and entering, removing his leash before letting Dumplin' go. 

Dumplin’ went straight in towards Inuyasha and body slammed his legs before jumping on the bench beside him and head butting his shoulder. She heard him give a loud laugh before pulling him into his lap and scratching his back and ears. “How has my big boy been doing huh? You been good for Kagome?” He laughed as the dog continued to wiggle in his lap. 

“He’s got some issues but we’re doing better.” Kagome supplied, coming up on the two still half wrestling half cuddling on the bench. Inuyasha looked up at her and she saw him visibly gulp before nodding slightly in understanding. She felt something nudge the back of her leg and turned back to see Moose butting her with his head. “Oh man! You’re so much bigger in person, aren’t you Mister Moose?” She cooed and his tail began wagging as she used his name. He dropped a completely soaked ball at her feet and she picked it up to throw it causing him to jump and run after it. 

“You know since you threw it once he’s going to expect you to throw it every time now.” Inuyasha said, finally pushing Dumplin' down and opening the seat for her. She snorted and sat next to him. “I thought they were going to play and that’s why we’re here.” She teased and she saw his scoff but nod. “Maybe once Dumplin' gets more comfortable but he’s gonna walk around sniffing the fence before that happens.” He said, gesturing to Dumplin' who had moved away from them and was sniffing against the gate, moving along the fencing. 

Kagome let out a laugh and nodded in understanding. “I was actually hoping you could give me some advice on some issues I’ve been having with him. Do you think you could help?” She asked and she saw him nod slightly as Moose returned and Inuyasha grabbed the wet ball from him and threw it again. 

“First question, do you ever get over the disgustingness of throwing a wet ball?” she teased and she saw him chuckle before shaking his head. “Definitely not. At home we have plastic ones I can wash but he always seems to find the grossest ones when we’re here.” He said, wiping his hand on his jeans. 

Kagome laughed and nodded in understanding. “Dumplin’ doesn’t seem to care about balls. I brought him with me to PetSmart to pick out a couple new toys two weeks ago and he completely avoided them and picked out three fluffy toys that he doesn’t even play with, just cuddles.” She said with a huff causing Inuyasha to snort beside her. 

“How did he do in a PetSmart with new people?” He asked casually and she sighed. “Not great, but he didn’t growl at most people. He hid behind me when someone would get too close. A trainer approached and told me she was convinced she could train him but she leaned down and he growled at her and tucked between my legs.” She said, eyes glancing and seeing Dumplin' had made his way to the opposite side of the entrance and was still snuffling against the ground. 

Inuyasha nodded in understanding and took the ball from Moose and threw it again. “He’s probably not going to do well with a trainer unless they become friends with him first and that’s probably money wasted on like 6 sessions. It just takes a firm hand, I’m sure you could look up some things on youtube. I taught him some stuff when he was in the shelter with me.” He said with a slight flush.

Kagome appraised him for a moment before nodding. “I can google things I’m sure. Lord knows he’s food motivated enough.” She said with a sigh. Inuyasha laughed and looked off to Dumplin' now around the back of the enclosure. “He's stealing shit from your plate?” He asked and she nodded and looked back at him too. “From my plate, from my pantry, sometimes from my hand if I leave my hand down for too long. I gave him two bites off my plate when he first came home with me and now it’s like he deserves it.”

Inuyasha tutted at her before turning back to an eager Moose and a dropped ball. “That was your first mistake. If you feed them from your plate they think it’s an all the time thing.” He said solemnly, throwing the ball again. “It can be corrected, just takes lots of patience and a firm hand. You can’t exactly raise your voice at him.” He said with a raised eyebrow and she nodded in agreement.

“I accidentally squealed when he got into the pantry and I didn’t notice. He got so scared and backed into the corner of the kitchen, tail tucked and he peed on the floor. I ended up crying and making him chicken for dinner I felt so bad.” She said, tears in her eyes as Dumplin' finished his round and waddled back over to them. 

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, leaning down to pat his head on his return. “It’s gonna be different with him. When Moose was a puppy he thought yelling was a game but I yelled at Dumplin’ once when he stole my lunch and he was scared of me for a full day. You just had a human reaction, don’t beat yourself up.” He said, looked up to see Moose throwing the ball up and catching it in his mouth at the bottom of the hill. 

Kagome smiled and set her hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze in thanks. She saw his face flush and he scratched the back of his neck. “Any other issues. You said you needed help with something right?” He asked and she removed her hand and looked down at Dumplin's face. 

“He’s doing better with people on the street when we walk. He doesn’t exactly approach but he won’t shrink away either. His pulling is definitely better with the harness but he is panicked when I leave and is super clingy.” She said, scratching him behind the ear. “Aren’t you my sweet boy? You panic when mom isn’t home?” She cooed and he grunted before turning around and presenting her his butt to scratch. 

Inuyasha laughed before letting out a low whistle and Moose ran full speed back to the bench and him and Dumplin’ began a circle of but sniffing before beginning bowing low at each other and beginning to jump around. “Alright boys, you go run and romp and let the adults talk.” He said, firmly pushing Moose’s huge body farther from the bench.

Moose took off in a sprint and Moose chased after his nipping at his legs. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome and her breath hitched. The shirt he was wearing was loose but the v neck cut low enough to show a splash of his chest hair. Fitted at the bottom where he had a fanny pack secured around his waist, leading down to tighter fitting jeans that clung to his muscular thighs as he moved. Her eyes went back up and he was flushing slightly. “Um, so is he clingy at home or just after you get home from being out?” He asked, the blush still staining his cheeks.

Kagome’s own cheeks reddened from being caught checking him out and she cleared her throat. “At first it was only when I left and came back but now it’s all the time. If I’m home he’s touching me and when I get home I have to allot for at least 30 minutes of him whining and pushing against me.” She said, her eyes drifting to the two wrestling dogs.

Inuyasha grunted in understanding before turning back. “You have to get him used to being away from you. I dealt with it with Moose at first since I’m working from home when I left he’d panic. It takes forever but I’d be willing to help if you want.” He said. 

Kagome glanced away from the tumbling pair and looked to the man next to him. He was once again slightly flushed and seemed to be actively avoiding her gaze. She let a small smile grace her lips and giggled. “I think I would really like that, Inuyasha. Thank you.” 

“So how have your weekends been at the shelter? Any special pups you're going to push on unsuspecting adopters?” She teased and he finally looked over at her with a scoff. “Listen I didn’t push anyone on you. I was hoping he’d be there when my lease ended and I’d be able to take him with me.” He said harshly before turning back to face the dogs again. 

“I cut back my hours after he got adopted. Rin cut back too because she wants to spend more weekends with the girls before they go to preschool.” He said with a small smile. 

Kagome hummed in agreement and turned her attention back to the dogs playing. “You really love your family?” She asked and he nodded his head. 

“They’re a good constant and since I’m demon they’ll be around as long as I will. I have a couple friends but they recently moved away to be closer to their family so I’ve been stuck babysitting the girls a lot and it's hard not to love tiny cute things.” He said with a small smile. 

Kagome giggled and nodded. “My two best friends had twin girls last year and I totally agree with you. They’re so cute even when they’re being evil. You were right by the way, they came over to meet Dumplin’ and he completely avoided them until the girls were wandering around and then he was all over them.” She said with a small laugh. 

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and turned towards her. “Has he been okay with your friends? Not mean or growly?” He asked and she smiled gently and nodded. “A couple visits and some well placed treats and he now gets happy when they come over. Not nearly as excited as he was to see you, but he gives them a little tail wag and lets them pat his head while he licks the babies toes.” She teased. 

He gave a small chuckle but nodded in understanding. “How old are you that your friends already have kids?” He asked. “I’m 22. Sango was my big in college so she’s 25 and her husband, Miroku, is 26. They got married right out of college and took a few years getting professional before having a baby.” She explained. 

Inuyasha looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she cocked her head at him in confusion. “You don’t exactly strike me as a sorority girl.” He said in clear disbelief. 

She laughed but nodded in agreement. “I was in a service fraternity, not a social one. We did volunteer work and our parties were normally book clubs and video game nights. If we wanted to get crazy we would go to one of the social parties.” She explained. 

His eyes widened and then narrowed at her. “What kind of video games.” He said firmly and she laughed before lifting her hand. “Halo, Among Us, Overcooked, Stardew Valley, and Mario Party. All the good multiplayer games.”

He snorted and shook his head. “So you’re not a Apex or Seige kinda gal?” He asked and she shook her head. “Listen, I can shoot a gun if needed but if i’m playing with friends I like to play with friends.”

“You know Among Us is basically a game focused completely on gaslighting the people you’re playing with, right?” He accused and she laughed and nodded. “That's why you play with your friends, easy to manipulate.” She said with a sly smile. 

He laughed and nodded in agreement. “As long as you’re aware of the sadistic nature of your games.” 

“Now that I play alone I do like Valorant and Overwatch but with friends I always go to Among Us or Overcooked.”

“Character in Overwatch?”

“Junkrat or Widowmaker.”

“Huh, I’m a Zenyatta kinda guy.” He said and she laughed before pointing at him accusingly. “I don’t believe it. You seem like the kind of guy who is way too into being a tank.”

He huffed and turned away from you. “I like to practice my craft and Zenyatta was the hardest to master. Do I also play a great Winston? Yes. But I still go to Zenyatta when I’m on a team. Don’t judge my games.” He grumbled.

She laughed and patted his shoulder, her hand heated against his shoulder. “I don’t mean to tease, I promise.” 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak two very tied dogs trotted over to them, flopping down at their feet panting heavily. “Are my boys all tired from their playing?” He cooed at them, leaning forward to pat Moose on the side before moving to pat Dumplin' on the head. 

“Both your boys? I’m pretty sure one of them is mine.” Kagome teased, reaching down to scratch a panting Dumplin' behind the ear. Inuyasha flushed but nodded in agreement. 

“Can I ask you a serious question?” Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha nodded again. “Are you only talking to me because you wish you could have taken Dumplin'?”

Inuyasha tensed beside her before letting out a breath and shaking his head. “At first I just wanted to make sure he was going to a good home but then I got excited to talk to you and I was, uh, looking for more ways to talk to you.” He said quietly, his eyes fixed against Moose still panting on the ground. 

She smiled brightly before leaning over to pet Moose’s huge head as well. “I could come over and show you how to train Dumplin' more if you wanted. It’s hard to sort through all the bullshit in online training.” He mumbled, pulling back and turning towards her, a small flush on his cheeks. 

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. “I would love it if you came over! I can pay you with a home cooked meal and you can bring Moose so they can play together too.” Kagome said. Inuyasha flushed. “Like a date?” He asked and Kagome fumbled for a minute.

“Aren’t we already on a date?” She asked and his eyes grew wide before he shook his head. “No! A date is when one person invites someone else somewhere, not if two people agree to meet up together.” He said quickly. 

Kagome faltered for a moment before looking around their surroundings. They had been sitting on a bench, completely immersed in each other for almost an hour at this point. They had teased and talked and even gotten to topics not dog related. She took a shaky breath before looking back to him. “Are you opposed to dating me?” She asked firmly. 

He flushed bright red but shook his head, sputtering as he spoke. “Of course not you idiot! That's not what I said!”

Kagome laughed before pulling his hand in her own, making his eyes widen again as he looked up at her. “Inuyasha, I am asking you on a date at my house. You can show me the tricks Dumplin’ knows and I will cook us dinner and then we will watch a movie on the couch with two huge dogs at our feet. Are you interested in that?” 

He flushed bright red but nodded before stopping and looking down at his mountain of a dog. “I can leave Moose at home if you want. His hair gets on everything and he doesn’t always know how big he is. I wouldn’t want him messing up your shit or anything.” He said quietly. 

Kagome pat the hand still held in her own and shook her head. “I’ll make sure to put away my priceless vase. I think it would be good for Dumplin’ to have a friend to romp with in the backyard after you show me his tricks.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath before nodding and looking up at her again. “I would be happy to go on a date with you Ka-Go-Me.” He said, a smirk now on his face. 

She released his hands with a scoff and turned to look down at her panting dog. “So what do we do now that the dogs are worn out?” She asked. Inuyasha reclined back onto the bench and shrugged his shoulders. “Probably head home and be grateful for the couple hours of complete silence.”

Kagome laughed and reclined next to him. “We could stay here and continue to flirt on our Not-A-Date too, if you want.”

Inuyasha flushed but shook his head. “As much fun as that sounds, I have to go into the office next week so I have to make sure my shit is ready for Monday. When do you want me to come over?” He asked softly.

Kagome smiled again before turning her head to look down. “Next weekend he has a vet appointment and then Sango and Miroku are coming over on Sunday. Weekend after?” She asked and he nodded in agreement before unzipping his fanny pack and pulling out a leash. 

“Saturday night?” He asked and she smiled and nodded as he stood and hooked the leash onto Moose’s harness. 

“I guess I’ll see you in two weeks. Is it okay if I still text you?” He asked, a small blush once again on his face. Kagome flushed herself and wondered if they would be permanently red by the end of the day. 

“Text me every day if you want. I’m not sure I’ll have anything exciting to report on but I can make up a story for you.” She teased. He laughed and nodded before leading Moose away with a wave of his hand. 

Kagome sighed and watched him go before grabbing Dumplin’s leash by her side and hooking it along his harness. She stood and saw him heft his body up beside her and waddle along beside her out of the park. “Wow, no pulling? Maybe we should come to the dog park more often, huh big boy?” She cooed as they walked to the car. 

She helped lift him into the car, her arms starting to feel stronger from the motion before moving around and sliding into her front seat. 

She turned back to look at her panting dog with a soft smile. “You’re a good match maker.” She said firmly, Dumplin' looking back with a wide smile and half closed eyes. She laughed and shook her head before turning back and starting her car to head home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if I should make this a full fledge big story of hold it to a 5 chapter limit!


	3. Whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date, that's really a third date and a very traumatic vet visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, overwhelmingly this is going to be a big story and most of it is fleshed out. It's gonna be a little slower on updates because I've gotta work on my switch universe and I may have started another one shot because I have focus issues.

Kagome slid into the car, the muted whimpering in the backseat bringing tears to her eyes. She took a shaky breath and reversed out of the parking lot, driving much too fast to get back to the safety of her home. 

Once she’d parked the tears that had welled in her eyes overflowed and she found herself gasping for breath as tears began streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her stomach trying to keep herself together as she let out gasping sobs. She felt Dumplin’ crawl onto the arm rest and nuzzle her shoulder which just made the tears come harder. 

She raised a shaky hand up to scratch his ear as he continued to nuzzle her shoulder, her sobs turning into small whimpers. She pulled her head up and looked over at Dumplin’ his head tilted before moving to push against her shoulder once more. She nodded and exited the car, coming around to open the back door and let him out as well. She led them into the house before taking off his harness and leash and moving to curl into a ball on the couch. 

She curled onto the couch, pushing herself flush against the back and patting the space in front of her. Dumpling climbed up and settled himself against her chest as she pulled a blanket over them, cuddling him close. She felt her phone vibrate and adjusted slightly to pull it from her pocket and pull it in front of her face. A 10 minute old message from Inuyasha stared back at her.

[From:  **Inuyasha:** _ How was your vet visit? _ ]

She felt tears once again fill her eyes and took a deep breath to keep them down. She moved the phone back to capture her and Dumplin’ spooned on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket. She sent him the photo with the words “Very traumatic.”

She pulled the phone beside her head and wrapped an arm around the dog at her chest, drawing a groan of protest from him. “Tough titties. That was awful and we both need the emotional support.” She grumbled until he adjusted and relaxed again in her hold. She felt her phone vibrate against her head and lifted it up to see an incoming Facetime call from Inuyasha. 

She sighed and answered, coming face to face with a very flushed Inuyasha. His eyes looked hard as he studied her face before glancing down to stare at the top of Dumplin’s head. Before looking back up to her. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but you look like shit.” He said with a sad smile and she snorted causing another grunt from the dog in her arms. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but it's a little suspicious that the first time you call me is when you think something is wrong with the dog.” He smirked in return before nodding. 

“You wanna tell me what happened?” He said softly and she sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling into the top of Dumplin’s head. “I called them before I came in and told them he was a little reactive and needed a slow hand to be okay or he might bite. They told me to muzzle him and I told him I didn’t have one so they told me to call when I arrived and they would bring out a muzzle for him.”

She took another shaky breath before continuing. “They basically handed it to me through my window and I had to put it on him before we left the car. We went in and people were  _ staring _ at us like we were diseased. The doctor moved fast and he got terrified and growled and then this vet assistant basically held him down while the doctor went really fast in his evaluation. They gave him shots and drew his blood and ran out.”

She felt the tears well in her eyes again and leaned down to kiss his head. “He was so scared the whole time. When they left the room he just started crying and hiding under my legs. The office had a cat and he was excited to see it but the receptionist took one look at him and then grabbed the cat and tried to force me out the door.” She said, the tears slowly streaming down her face. 

“My poor baby.” She whimpered. Dumplin’ seemed to already have fallen asleep in her arms, his arms stretched out in front of them and hanging half off the couch. Inuyasha stared silently for a minute before growling low and his video disappeared. 

He came back as she got a ping on her phone. “That's my vet. He’s a little out of the way but he’s a good guy and he knows how to deal with reactivity without being a dick and his wife makes him chicken jerky to give to dogs so they end up liking him.” He said firmly and she nodded in agreement without looking at the message. 

He ran his hand through his hair before looking back at the screen. “Do you need me to come over or anything?” He said quietly and she smiled gently but shook her head. “I’m pretty sure he was over it once we started cuddling.” She said softly, moving the hand over his torso up to scratch his head. 

He snorted but looked a little flushed. “I can tell that  _ he’s _ fine. I’m asking if  _ you  _ are.” He mumbled. She let out a bright smile, a small blush coming across the bridge of her nose. “I feel a lot better with you on the phone. Thank you.” 

He chuckled but faked a salute, “What else I can do for you ma’am?” He joked and she laughed before looking at his still disheveled appearance. “What were you doing before you called?” She asked. She saw the phone jerk before she was looking at what she assumed was his living room with a yoga mat and several pairs of heavy dumbbells on the floor. 

“I was working out. Me and Moose got done with our run a little bit ago and I texted you and then started my lifting.” He explained, the camera shifting to show Moose laying in his tiny bed and panting slightly. She let out a little laugh and cooed at him, “Look at you Moosey! Such a big boy!” The camera switched back over again to him again. 

“Please continue the fawning. I’m just as pretty as my dog.” He teased and Kagome let out a small giggle before continuing her coo at him. “Look at that pretty little baby! All sweaty from his run and working out.” She teased and she saw him smirk before pulling his arm up to flex his arm at her. “Definitely not little.” He grunted, his arms flexing on the screen. 

She let out a full laugh and smiled brightly at him. “So this is what I need to get flirting? Just do it on the phone, huh?” She teased and she saw him flush slightly before nodding. “It’s distracting when you’re actually next to me. Maybe I’ll get better after a couple dates.” He said, the flush still plastered on her face. 

She smiled brightly and nodded. “So can we call dinner next weekend our third date?” She teased and saw him scoff and shake his head. “Next weekend is still our first date. Don’t rush me woman.” He scolded. She laughed and relaxed against the small throw pillow under her head and smiled brightly at him. 

“So tell me Inuyasha, do you kiss on the first date or should I keep my lips to myself?” She teased. She saw his eyes darken slightly before a smirk came to his face. “I won’t make the first move. It’s courteous to let the lady lead.” He explained. 

She snorted and shook her head. “Bullshit.” She grunted at him and he gaped at her before shaking his head. “I don’t make the first move ever. If someone likes me they have to tell me. I’m not putting myself out there like that, are you crazy?” He said with wide eyes. 

She laughed again and shook her head. “You made the first move with me.” She said and he shook his head in disagreement. “I definitely did not.” He said firmly.

She gave him an incredulous look and she continued staring at her. “I didn’t!” He exclaimed and she shook her head again. “You came outside and asked for my number, then we texted pretty frequently for a few weeks until you said maybe we should get together and play at the dog park, which was definitely a date by the way.” She stated. 

He sputtered for a minute before landing on a scowl. “Fine so maybe you’re an exception, but I don’t hear you complaining.” He growled, she smiled and nodded in agreement. “Definitely not complaining.” She said.

She stalled a moment and studied his scowling face before a mischievous smile spread across his face. “So when we get married, what is our anniversary going to be? The date next weekend, the dog park last weekend, or the day you asked for my number.” She teased. 

“Easy, the day you got Dumplin’ is our anniversary. February 27th.” He said easily, shrugging his shoulders. She stared at him wide eyed and gaped for a few minutes before she saw a smirk spread across his face. “What’s the problem Ka-Go-Me? Can’t take it?” He teased. She let out a laugh and shook her head. 

“I guess not well.” She said with an easy smile. “I can’t believe you remember the day I got him.” She said quietly and he smiled softly before his eyes looked down at Dumplin’ snoring lightly against her chest. “What can I say, I got a soft spot for him.” He said calmly. 

She smiled brightly before adjusting herself again to look back at the phone. “So tell me Mister Takahashi, what have you been up to this week. I feel like we did more dog talk than human talk this week.” She teased. She saw a wicked gleam across his face before he gave her a fanged smirk. “Well, future Mrs. Takahashi, it was definitely a full week filled with dumbasses in an office.”

She flushed bright red and he laughed loudly at her. “Don’t dish out what you can’t take.” He teased before telling her more about his week as she slowly stroked Dumplin’s head. 

* * *

[From: **Sango:** _I swear to god. Kagome Higurashi, this is your first actual date since college. Do. Not. Wear. Jeans._ ]

Kagome huffed at the message before grabbing a pair of leggings and sliding them on before grabbing a sweatshirt and pulling over her head as well. She faltered for a moment before looking back at the message she’d sent Inuyasha. She’d told him to come comfy, like sweats and loungewear comfy, and he had agreed immediately saying it would be easier to bend around with the dogs in joggers over jeans. 

[To: **Sango:** _Not jeans, leggings._ ]

She sent along with a selfie of herself decked in her comfy wear. So what if it had been awhile since she’d actually liked someone enough to invite them over or even talk to them for more than a week or two? It wasn’t like her last relationship had gone exceptionally well, both Hojo and herself eager to separate once graduation had come. So maybe she liked Inuyasha. Liked him enough that even after almost 5 months of texting and talking and recently uncovered phone calls and FaceTime flirting, she was excited to learn more. 

She straightened her sweatshirt and moved to the kitchen, checking on her meatballs in her crockpot. She sliced a loaf of French bread and seasoned it with garlic, parmesan, olive oil and small pats of butter. She preheated the oven before moving into the living room and hip bumping a snoozing Dumplin’ on the couch. “There is no reason to be nervous, right? We’ve already met before and I know you like him. This is going to be a fun night, right?” She asked the half awake dog on the couch.

He didn’t answer, simply moving to roll slightly on his back and stretching his arms in the air. “Oh big stretch! God, I think I’m going insane. I’m talking to a dog. You’d tell me if you could talk, right?” She cooed and he threw his back leg into her thigh. She huffed before he bolted upright and stared hard at the door right as the doorbell rang.

He gave out a loud howl before he jumped from the couch and ran to the door, his tail swinging wildly as he snuffled against the frame. Kagome laughed and stood from the couch and moved to grab his collar, holding him back slightly as she opened the door to see Inuyasha donned in joggers and a loose white t-shirt, his hair pulled into a sloppy bun on top of his head. Moose stood by his side and rushed inside once the door was open, Dumplin’ jerking her backwards as he pulled against the hold on his collar to follow an excited Moose into the living room. 

Kagome felt herself falling backwards and was caught by the waist just as she lost her balance. “Whoa! Fuck Moose!” Inuyasha grumbled, pulling her up flush against his chest. His very hard, very defined chest. His arms had looked huge when he was flexing them at her but now around her waist she felt like he could probably bench press her without breaking a sweat. He shuffled them into the house and closed the door before releasing her and moving slightly around her. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be holding Dumplin’. Shoulda warned you that was probably gonna happen.” He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. She let out a laugh and patted his arm. “Don’t worry, if I get taken out by 100 pounds of fluffy dog that’s just the way I was meant to go.” She teased. 

He snorted and shook his head. “115 pounds. He’s been getting a lot of treats from training but refusing runs.” He grumbled. She laughed again and looked at the two dogs hopping around with each other. She moved quickly to her back sliding door and opened it. “If you’re gonna be loud and rowdy go outside and get it out of your system.” She said loudly and both dogs ran out the door and began jumping at each other in the backyard. 

She heard a slow clap and looked back to a grinning Inuyasha. She did a fake bow and smiled brightly up at him. “I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs. It’s my mom’s special recipe.” She said and he nodded in agreement. 

The oven beeped in the kitchen and she moved to put the bread in the oven, grabbing a pot and filling it with water and a pinch of salt before setting it on the stove to boil. She moved back to the living room after grabbing a bag of treats to see both dogs had returned and Dumplin’ had backed himself into Inuyasha’s legs for butt scratches while Moose was sitting dutifully by his side. 

“You got 7 minutes before I need to put the pasta in the water. Show me what he can do.” She teased and he smirked at her. “Already trying to get me out of the house? Not much of a first date.” He teased and she stuck her tongue out while tossing him the bag of treats. 

He scoffed as he grabbed the bag. “I would rather have more time for kissing and non dog related talk, if you don’t mind.” She teased. He flushed a bright red and didn’t respond and she let out a small laugh. 

“Really can’t flirt when it’s just us in a room, huh?” She teased and he scowled and stared hard at her. “I told you, I need more dates.” He said firmly and she shook her head before gesturing to Dumplin’ who was now completely focused on the bag in Inuyasha’s hand. 

He grabbed a couple treats and put on a firm voice before looking down at Dumplin’. “Sit.” He said firmly, causing Dumplin’ to slowly lower his butt to the floor. Inuyasha grabbed a treat and gave it to him. “Good boy! Now down.” He said and Dumplin slowly pushed his butt back until his torso was flush with the floor. “Good boy!” Inuyasha praised again, giving him a couple pats on the head and another treat before standing up and smirking at Kagome. 

“Color me impressed! Whenever he does that for me I have to give a preliminary treat too to make him agree to it.” She said with a soft smile. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, moving from the dog to hand her back the bag of treats. “The important commands are the safety ones; sit, lay down and come or heel. Everything else is gravy.” 

She smiled in understanding before moving back to the kitchen and popping the bread out of the oven and the penne into the boiling water. She turned to go back to the living room but saw Inuyasha had followed her to the kitchen. “I thought it might be less awkward to keep running back and forth to each room.” He said sheepishly and she nodded in agreement, turning completely from the pasta on the stove to smile brightly up at him. 

“So tell me about your week.” She said and he snorted in response. “We talk every day, you already know all about my week.” He argued. She laughed and turned to stir the pasta once before looking over her shoulder. “Well you better think of something to talk to me about since I’m doing all the work over here.” She teased. 

He moved to stand beside her and lifted the lid on her crockpot to sniff the meal she made. “You made my nieces cry.” He said simply, inhaling deeply before replacing the lid on the machine. She snorted at him and turned the penne again. “How did I make small children, who I’ve never met, cry?” She asked and he snorted beside her. 

“They came in to visit me the other weekend and I had to explain to them that Dumplin’ wasn’t at the shelter anymore. Then Rin told them my new girlfriend had him and they asked when they got to meet you. I told them not any time soon and then Towa had a full blown temper tantrum.” He explained, a small smirk on his face. 

Kagome let out a small laugh, her heart racing at her new title, before glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “Why didn’t you just tell them you would check with me? I’d be happy to play with your nieces.” She asked and saw a flush once again cover his face. He let out a small cough and mumbled something under his breath. 

Kagome turned to face him head on with an eyebrow raised and he huffed before repeating himself. “Rin chimed in that they would get to meet you when we got married and then I said that's not coming for a long time and that's when the tears started.” He said softly, the flush on his face now moving to cover the tops of his chest. 

Kagome laughed again and turned to stab a piece of pasta to see if it was done. “You really are an enigma, ya know? All ‘Future Mrs. Takahashi’ on the phone but once you’re actually standing next to me it’s like you're nervous if I like you.” She teased and he nodded in agreement. She stirred the pasta once more before turning to him. 

“So what is it about being in the same room as me that makes you so nervous? Is the angle less flattering on the phone?” She asked and he coughed a little before shaking his head. “You smell good, it’s hard to focus.” He mumbled and she smiled gently before sliding next to him and kissing his cheek, the warm of his blush hot against her lips. “You’re cute when you’re not being an asshole.” She whispered against his cheek, feeling his cheek pull as his mouth pulled into a smirk. 

She moved back and grabbed a colander, draining the cooked pasta before grabbing two bowls from her cabinet and setting them on the counter. “What can I do?” He asked and she turned to see him standing by, no longer flushed but the smirk still plastered to his face. “Go grab some waters and parmesan from the fridge?” She suggested and he nodded before moving past her to the fridge. 

She moved to pile pasta and meatballs into each bowl, grabbing forks and moving them to the dining room table. She set one down, shooing a jumping Dumplin’ away as Inuyasha pushed over to his seat and passed her one of the bottles of water in his hand. 

“Cheers.” She chirped, lifting her bottle to clink with his own. “Sorry I didn’t get wine. I’m not much of a drinker.” She said, taking a sip of her water. He gave her a flippant wave before drinking from his own bottle. “I don’t like wine, much more of a beer guy.” He said, shaking from parmesan on his bowl before handing it to her. 

She snorted as she took the bottle and shook some on her own meal. “So is that your trick? Eat and drink whatever you want as long as you work out 4 times a day.” She teased. He shook his head as he took a bite, his eyes widening before pulling a thumbs up at her as he chewed. 

“This is delicious.” He said after he swallowed, “And I only work out 4 times a  _ week  _ thank you very much.” He grumbled. They continued to eat and chat, interrupted by the whining of the two dogs on the floor. 

“The next thing you should teach him is leave it.” Inuyasha remarked when Dumplin’ let out a small yip of anger when he hadn’t gotten a taste. Kagome snorted but nodded in agreement, “I stopped feeding him off my plate like you suggested and now he throws a tantrum every time he doesn’t get a taste.” She explained, Dumplin’ moving to her as she spoke. 

He laughed but nodded in understanding. “It’s gonna take a long time to break him of it. Commanding doesn’t always make them listen but at least then you know they know when they’re doing something wrong.” He said, patting Moose on the head who was clearly also waiting for something to fall but was not vocal in his begging. 

Kagome nodded in agreement before leaning back in her chair and pushing her now empty bowl in front of her. “Do you want more?” She offered, watching him scrape the bowl but he shook his head in the negative. “Nah, I actually snacked before we came. Didn’t want to overwhelm you with my appetite.” He explained. 

She raised an eyebrow at him and he stared back at her. “So now you’re supposed to tell me what a normal meal looks like for you if a huge bowl of pasta and meatballs isn’t enough to fill you up.” She said and he snorted in response. 

“I’m a fully mature demon. I can eat basically 3,500 calories a day and my body burns it off by the morning. Since I workout it’s even higher.” He explained. Her eyes widened and she looked down at her bowl. “Should have made double the recipe.” She mumbled and he laughed in front of her. “You definitely did enough. Better than what I normally eat for dinner.” He said with a shrug. 

She laughed and grabbed his bowl. “What do you eat to keep you functioning if you need that much food a day?” She asked and he stood to follow her back to the kitchen. “Mostly junk food. My main meals are Ramen. Lots and lots of Ramen.” He said, coming up beside her. She laughed and turned from putting the dishes in the sink and noticed he was close.

She could see his clavicle peeking through the top of his t-shirt and arms pushing against the sleeves. She noticed a tiny bit of stubble against his chin. She followed his neck up to his strong jaw line ending at his eyes, dark and downcast at her. “Do you want to stay for a movie?” She whispered out and she saw a smirk spread across his face as he nodded. She moved quickly around him to the living room, grabbing the remote to her apple TV before turning back to sit next to him on the couch, stepping over Moose already at his feet. 

“So what’s your poison? Rom-Com? Horror? Psychological thriller?” She asked, opening her streaming app and bringing up a list of movies. “I always love a good cult flick but I’m fine with comedy if that kind of stuff makes you cringe.” He said, leaning down to pat Dumplin’ on the head as she curled her legs under herself. 

“Have you seen Children of God?” She asked, moving to Netflix as he shook his head. “So fucked up, it’s definitely one of my favorite cult documentaries.” She said, hitting play. She got up to turn off the lights before looking back to the couch. 

Both dogs had taken up residence at Inuyasha’s feet and he was reclined against the couch, eyes illuminated by the glow of the TV and arms laid down at his legs. She took a shaky breath before moving to join him, grabbing his arm and throwing it over her shoulder as she cuddled into his shoulder. She felt him tense slightly before his arm tightened around her shoulder. She snuggled in closer as the intro began. 

“Hey Inuyasha?” She whispered and she felt him nodding beside her. “I know you don’t make the first move, but would you be mad if I did?” She asked. She felt him tense slightly before shaking his head, his arm tightening a fraction against her shoulder. 

She raised her head to see him already looking down at her, his eyes looking hard and focused. She slowly moved herself slightly closer, her hand moving up to cup his cheek. She leaned forward slowly, eyes flickering down to his lips. His adam's apple bobbed slightly as he gulped and his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. She leaned forward and let her eyes drift close as she softly pressed her mouth against his own.

It was quick, just a small brush before she pulled back and opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes slowly opened before his own hand moved up to cup the side of her neck and pulled her back for another kiss. It was slow and languid. His lips moved slowly against her own, coaxing her to play with him. She shifted closer, pressing herself closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. The arm that had been around her shoulder moved to hold her waist close and moved under her sweatshirt, his claws scraping against the skin of her side. 

She tilted her head to push firmly against him and the hand cupping her neck moved to the back of her head, moving her as he saw fit, his tongue darting out to lick against her lips. She peeked her own tongue out and tasted him as well, the sweet taste of meatballs and parmesan still strong. She flicked her tongue against his fang and felt him moan in his throat. Just as she moved to crawl into his lap a low whine broke their trance. 

She pulled away panting, his eyes dark as he looked at her flushed form. The whine sounded again and she looked down to see Dumplin’ and Moose had moved from their relaxed position to sit directly in front of the pair, eyes wide and Moose had his paw on the couch in question. She laughed slightly and detangled herself from Inuyasha, causing a growl of disappointment from him. She snuggled back into his side, moving the arm that had been around her shoulder to her waist and snuggling into his shoulder. 

“Guess we were moving a little too fast for the boys, huh?” She teased, leaning down to pat Moose on the head. Inuyasha growled under his breath but shifted her closer before patting the side of the couch, causing Moose to jump up at his side and Dumplin’ to move to the other side, half on top of Kagome. 

“Fucking cock block.” He growled, still affectionately rubbing Moose’s head, now laying in his lap. Kagome laughed and leaned over to pet him as well. “Don’t worry Moose. We won’t ever forget about you.” She cooed before moving back to pat Dumplin’ as well. “You too, my special boy.” She said.

Inuyasha grunted and threw his head back. “I’ve never done that. What the fuck are you doing to me woman?” He grumbled out and Kagome laughed before poking him in the side. “Letting out your wild side.” She teased. 

He growled and tried to turn to her but was stopped by a dog in his lap. “You better be grateful that this dog is in my lap.” He growled and she felt a shiver go down her spine. “Not grateful but probably not a great look to fuck on a first date, don’t you agree?” She asked. 

He grumbled an agreement before leaning back into the couch and laying his hand on Moose’s head. “It’s almost 6 months at this point, I think we could make an exception even if we only just had our first date.”

“Oh so  _ now _ it’s been more than a first date. So when were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend since we’ve apparently been dating 6 months?” She teased and he laughed beside her. 

“I don’t know, maybe a couple years? See how interested you really are.” He joked, causing her to swat at his chest. “I won’t be around in a couple years.” She said firmly and he laughed and tickled her side. 

“Don’t rush me, Future Mrs. Takahashi, I’m not going anywhere.” He teased before leaning his head on her own and staring at the tv still playing in front of them. Kagome felt a smile slide across her face as she snuggled into his shoulder.


	4. How Long?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 90's tv show inspired test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally what started this whole thing. A tumblr prompt about Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome being cold.

“So Missy, when do we get to meet your mystery man?” Sango asked, sipping a cup of tea and staring at Kin’u and Gyokuto sitting on the floor in front of Dumplin’ who was taking turns licking each of their feet. 

Kagome gave a non committal grunt as she watched the adorable interaction on the floor. Both two-year-olds giggling and wiggling their toes for kisses. Dumplin’ tail wagging excitedly as he switched between the girls, his head perking up when an exceptionally loud squeal sounded. “Don’t you ‘hum’ at me young lady. How long have you been seeing this guy? Since February, right?” Sango persisted and Kagome sighed and nodded. 

“We’ve been talking since February and hanging out since the beginning of May.” she agreed.

“And making out and fucking since then too?” Sango asked, causing Kagome to flush bright red and shake her head. Her head locked on the girls who seemed completely unaware of the adults conversing on the couch. 

“Just kissing. He’s not one for making the first move and I haven’t exactly pushed us that far yet. We’re definitely dating but I can’t tell how interested he is.” She grumbled. “He flirts more now but he’s still reserved, he won’t even actually call me his girlfriend. Most Saturdays we end up ordering take out or I cook and then we get crushed under two huge dogs.” She said sadly.

She knew he liked her. He seemed to be testing out how much he could touch her. An arm around her waist, his head on top of her head or on her shoulder. He was always ready to give her a hug and seemed starved for it when he finally got his arms around her, but he never went further. His hands always rested in appropriate areas and the few times he initiated a kiss he would keep it restrained and calm. 

Sango snorted and looked over to her giggling girls. “Alright my girls, enough of the licking. Why don’t you go out back and throw his ball for him?” She asked and Kin’u and Gyokuto laughed and stood, Dumplin’ trailing behind them as they grabbed their sandals from the front door and ran towards the sliding door. 

Sango stood and followed, opening the door for the twins before standing and looking out at them, gesturing for Kagome to come over to her as well. 

“So he likes you?” Sango asked. Kagome shuffled to stand beside her and watch the girls throw Dumplin’ his toy. “He likes me but I don’t know if he’s against commitment or what but he doesn’t seem to like me enough to move forward.” She said dejectedly. 

Sango laughed and glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. “You know there is an easy way to test if he’s a good partner or not.” She said casually. Kagome snorted and knocked on the glass to wave at the girls and Dumplin’ playing. 

“Tell me oh wise one, what is this fool proof test?” She teased. Sango smiled broadly before sliding on an extra pair of her flip flops and going outside with the girls. Kagome slid on her own pair before following her own and grabbing a seat at her patio table.

“Have you ever watched that 70’s show yet?” Sango said, once they had settled on the patio furniture. 

“Oh god Sango. I know it was your maternity show and I know you’ve rewatched the entire thing like twice a year since they were born but I really can’t get into it.” Kagome complained. Sango glared at her before huffing and turning away. 

“ _ Anyways, _ ” Sango growled out, “There is this episode where two of the main couples go to a cold place and one of the couples, the ‘everyone loves them’ couple, have a sweet moment when she’s cold and he gives her his jacket. The other couple, who are a little more volatile, the girl asks for a jacket and the guy grumbles and says he can’t control the weather.” Sango said, giggling slightly at the memory. 

“So what? I’m testing him to see if he’s a good partner?” Kagome asked and Sango nodded before stalling and shaking her head instead. “It’s more of a wellness check. If he offers you his own coat he likes you or at least wants to bang you, but if he ignores the issue he’s probably not that interested or not exactly boyfriend material.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out at a bouncing Dumplin’ who had abandoned the girls to run around the yard and sniff at the fence. “It’s 70 degrees, Sango. I don’t exactly see a cold day coming anytime soon.” 

Sango turned to her with a mischievous glint in her eye and smiled brightly. “Well me and Miroku happen to be going to a lantern festival in the middle of September. Maybe you could bring him and pretend you're cold?” She offered. 

Kagome sighed and shook her head. “I don’t think that's the best idea Sango. It feels a little underhanded.” Sango shook her head in disagreement.

“It’s not underhanded, it’s a tiny test that he can’t really fail unless he tells you it’s your fault and you’re stupid. It’s just a measure of interest, not a pass-fail thing. Come on Kagome. It’ll be fun!” Sango said. “We want to meet him! Miroku is getting tired of Hachi and Kohaku being the only men he gets the hang out with.” She said, batting her eyes pleadingly. 

Kagome sighed and looked back at Dumplin’. He had come back to the girls but had simply laid his head in Gyokuto’s lap while Kin’u tried to catch his wagging tail. “I’ll think about it, okay? He’s coming over tonight for dinner so I’ll feel out the room and decide.”

Sango smiled, that mischievous glint once again in her eye but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kagome bounced towards the door with Dumplin’s howl. She had become accustomed over the past few weeks for Saturday nights to be date nights for her and Inuyasha. She would make dinner or text him to bring over take out. She would wait until Dumplin’s howl indicated they were at the door. She’d learned to just let him loose because if she tried to hold him, she’d be going down when Moose inevitably charged in. 

She opened the door and smiled brightly at Inuyasha, holding two pizza’s in his hand as Moose pushed past her into the house. His mouth was set in a hard line and he moved quickly past her, setting the pizza’s in the kitchen before moving back to her in the living room. She looked at him with her head cocked, his eyes downcast and mouth still set. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked and his eyes snapped up to her softening slightly before he nodded. “Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” She tried again and he sighed and threw his head back. 

“I’m nervous.” He cried out, pulling his hands up to drag down his face. She laughed before moving forward and wrapping her around his waist. “Just speak Inuyasha.” She teased, poking against his sides. 

He sighed before pulling her arms from around him and shoving her back slightly. She looked up at him with a huff as he glared down at her. “Have you been seeing anyone else while we’ve been talking?” He asked, his tone bordering on accusatory. 

She snorted in response and shook her head. “I don’t have time to manage that many men, Inuyasha. I’ve only been talking to you since February. Have you been seeing other women?” She said, giving and internal cheer when he shook his head. He took a steady breath before moving into his space. 

She peered up at him, his eyes already downcast and taking her in. His jaw was tense and he seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek. His eyes flickered to her lips before turning hard and moving up to meet her eyes again. “Do you want to be my girlfriend? Like officially?” He said seriously, his eyes hard and his tone angry. 

She tried.

She really, truly, tried. 

The mix of his serious expression matched with the angry tone of his question topped with his accusation of her dating other people made her burst out laughing. She leaned into him as she continued laughing, feeling a growl bubbling up in his chest. She felt him pull away and yell for Moose. 

“Oh stop it you big baby. Of course I want to be your girlfriend.” She said, giggles still flowing through her. He gave her a hard look and she calmed herself enough to move closer to him again and pull him down to her face to leave a kiss against his lips. She felt him huff through his nose before moving to wrap his arms around her waist and return her kiss. 

She pulled back and smiled up at him. “I don’t know what you do all week to convince yourself I wouldn’t want that.” She teased causing him to growl and pull her back to his lips. Just as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss she felt herself pushed forward at the back of the legs. 

Inuyasha groaned and looked down at Moose who was staring up at him, his tail wagging. “Terrible timing asshole.” He sneered. Kagome laughed and pushed the dog back with her legs. “Shouldn’t have called him over trying to run away when I hadn’t even given you an answer.” She tutted, moving away from him and towards the kitchen to grab plates for their pizza. 

“Wouldn't have tried to leave if you hadn’t been  _ laughing _ at me woman.” He growled but moved beside her to grab the offered plate and piling four slices of pizza onto his plate. She snorted before taking two slices and grabbing her phone to send a quick message. 

[To: **Sango:** _Officially a girlfriend to a very grump hanyou._ ]

She pocketed her phone before moving to sit beside him on the couch, shooing Dumplin’ away who was salivating at her feet. “So what made you think I was dating other men or wouldn’t want to be your girlfriend?” She teased, taking a bite of her veggie pizza. 

Inuyasha snorted as he finished off his first piece of meat lovers before glancing at her and scoffing. “I didn’t think you were but figured I should double check before jumping the gun.”

“And the fact that you’ve been coming over every Saturday for almost two months paired with the fact that we talk literally every waking moment of the day didn’t clue you in?” She continued and she heard him growl low as he chewed on his second slice.

“Like I said, I figured but it’s better to ask then to just jump the gun.” He defended angrily. She laughed but stopped her teasing, turning her attention to Dumplin’ whining slightly at her feet. 

“We talked about this Dumplin’, you don’t get to eat but I’ll let you lick the plate.” She chastised. Inuyasha shook his head beside her and she turned to glare at him. “You got something to say boyfriend?” She accused. 

He smirked and shook his head as he finished his second slice. 

“You don’t like how I’m training my son?” She growled out and he let out a bark of laughter before taking the first bite of his third slice. “I didn’t say shit,” He said condescendingly. “But  _ my _ dog knows he’s not getting anything especially if he cries.” 

She glared at him before turning away from him and taking a bite of her second slice of pizza, pointedly ignoring the two dogs at her feet and the chuckling man behind her. 

“Come on ‘Gome, you know I’m teasing.” He said, poking her in the back with his plate. She snorted but refused to turn around. “And who said you could give me a nickname and where did you come up with ‘Gome? You planning on apologizing to me already?” She said angrily, continuing to eat her pizza away from him. 

He snorted and scooted flush against her back, moving his head over her shoulder and pressing their cheeks together. “Kagome is so long, I think my  _ girlfriend _ should have an easily yelled name. You know, for the future.” He said, leaning forward to lick the shell of her ear. She felt a shiver go through her before stealing her nerves and elbowing him in the chest.

“You don’t get to seduce me out of this.” She growled, but moved back to lean against the couch. Inuyasha laughed but began eating his fourth slice. “I’m going to call you Inu then.” She said firmly and she saw him freeze and turn slowly to her.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ _ No. _ ”

“If you don’t like Inu, you’re going to have to pick a different option because Inuyasha is a mouthful.” She said firmly and she saw his eyes flicker before he turned back to his pizza. 

He seemed to be contemplating something before a smirk spread across his face. “You can call me Yash, maybe Yasha, but I promise you when you’re screaming a name you’re going to deal with the mouthful one way or another.” 

She flushed bright red and sputtered, the now empty plate in her hand shaking as she tried to form words. He let out a laugh as he finished his pizza and leaned back on the couch patting his stomach. 

“I told you  _ Ka-Go-Me _ once I get comfortable, I get  _ very _ comfortable.” He teased and she looked at him and sputtered slightly before grabbing his empty plate from his lap, setting both plates on the coffee table in front of them where Moose and Dumplin’ immediately began licking them.

“Hey!” He shouted but before he could lean forward to pull the dogs off the plates he found himself straddled by Kagome. He tried to push forward around her but was slammed back by two hands firmly on his shoulders. 

“Put up or shut up.” She growled before sealing their lips and tangling her hands in his hair. He growled against her lips before his hands from purchase on her hips and pushed her flush against his groin. She let out a gasp, giving him access to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and ground her hips down, reveling in the erection she could feel budding in his pants. 

She tilted her head and pushed harder against him, one of his hands moving from her hips to the back of her neck to move her as he saw fit. She pulled back slightly to whip her t-shirt over her head before he groaned and pulled her forward, both hands once again on her hips, grinding her again himself as she caught herself on his shoulders. She moved her hands from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt, diving under the fabric to feel the strong muscles underneath. 

It felt like he'd been chiseled from stone. She knew at this point she shouldn't be shocked by that. This wasn't the first time they'd ended up in this position, and she'd actually gotten his shirt off enough times to know what his body looked like, but every time she felt his body it was like a gift from the gods. Soft ridges leading to toned muscles, not bulging or gaudy but perfectly maintained and hard. Smooth skin with just a dusting of hair. She pushed his shirt up enough to expose his stomach, her hands climbing the ridges of his muscles to reach his pets. 

His hands trailed from her hips up to her sides and up her back, playing against the clasp of her bra. She dragged her nails down his chest and he hissed at the contact, his hands stilling against her back. “What’s the matter Inu-Ya-Sha. Can’t take it?” She whispered against his lips. He growled and pushed his hips against her core, drawing a whimper from her. “I think the question is if you’re _ready_ to take it.” He growled out.

She whimpered and went back to seal their lips just as the doorbell rang. 

She froze in his lap, lips a fraction of an inch away. His hands had stopped in their mission to unclasp her bra and fallen to her thighs. Moose and Dumplin’ had begun barking and ran towards the door. “Who the fuck is coming to your house at 9:00PM on a fucking Saturday?” He growled, his hands tensed on her legs. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t exactly invite anyone here but you!” She whispered angrily at him, leaning back and grabbing her shirt from the couch and sliding it over her head. 

“Someone is sure as fuck here. Moose! Quiet!” He yelled but both dogs continued whining at the door, small boofs coming through when they’re whines got too loud. “I didn’t  _ invite  _ anyone though.” She argued, withdrawing from his lap with a sad sigh. 

“Tell them to leave.” He whined at her and she laughed at his frazzled face, ponytail mussed and cheeks slightly flushed. “If it’s one of your other boy toys you can tell them I say a hearty fuck off while you’re at it.”

She gave him an annoyed look before moving to the door as the doorbell rang again, causing both dogs to bark again. “Hold your horses! I’m coming!” She yelled.

She pushed both dogs back. “Sit.” She said firmly and both dogs sat, their eyes still glued to the door and tails wagging rapidly. She turned and opened the door, her blood running cold as she opened the door. 

“Hi! Kin’u couldn’t sleep so we took a drive and we just happened to end up here, imagine that!” Sango said with fake wonder. Before Kagome could reply Sango had pushed her way into the room and set Kin’u on the floor. 

“Hi Dumplin’! Will you teach this big boy how to be nice to babies?” Sango said with a small pat on his scarred head. Kin’u took off and Dumplin’ trailed after her, Moose snuffling against Sango before following the two into the living room. 

“Sango!” Kagome moaned, following her friend as she made a beeline towards the living room. She walked into the room to see Inuyasha giving her a confused look and Sango gasping in fake horror. 

“Oh Kagome! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize this was an Inuyasha night! I’m so sorry you two, my mind must have slipped. You know how it is with kids, right?” She said. The fake sweetness flowing through her tone strong enough to give anyone within radius a cavity. 

“Uh, yeah. My sister-in-law has twins that just turned four and she’s super forgetful.” Inuyasha supplied, clearly very confused by the situation. 

“I’m so sorry, where are my manners? I’m Sango! I’m sure Kagome has told you all about me.” She said with a smile, her hand held out in invitation. Inuyasha coughed a little before standing and shaking her hand. “Yeah, she’s mentioned you a lot but she didn’t mention you were coming over tonight.” He said with a shaky laugh. 

Kagome shot her best friend a hard look as she spoke. “She wasn’t supposed to come over tonight.” She growled out. Sango gave a small laugh and flippant wave. “Kin’u couldn’t sleep and kept asking for puppy kisses and I only know one person who can provide those.” She supplied. 

Kagome snorted and looked at the dog bed where Kin’u was curled up and fast asleep, her head resting on Moose's stomach and Dumplin’s head over her torso. “Yeah, looks like she’s really wired tonight.” She said, pointing at the trio all dozing on the bed. 

“Would you look at that! Crazy what dogs can do. Kirara can’t transform in the house so Kin’u can’t curl up with her like that.” Sango said with an embarrassed laugh. “Anyways, Inuyasha. So glad I caught you. Did Kagome tell you about our plan to go see the leaves?” She asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her and looked at Kagome who was staring at the ceiling, her hands held up in exasperation. 

“No, she didn’t mention anything about that.” He said, moving to pull his hair tie out and calm his messy hair. 

Sango looked at her and tutted before moving to her love seat and sitting across from him. Kagome sighed and moved next to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his leg. “I was going to bring it up after dinner but we were in the middle of a  _ different  _ conversation before you  _ showed up unannounced. _ ” Kagome growled out, trying to silently communicate the interruption Sango had caused.

Sango smirked and gave her a flippant wave. “So glad I came over now then!” She enthused and Kagome sighed and leaned in Inuyasha’s side, his hand moving to wrap around her waist and give her a small squeeze.

“My husband Miroku and I are going to look at the leaves in mid-September and we’ve been so excited to meet you. We would love it if you two would join us!” She said with a bright smile. Kagome felt him tense slightly around her waist before relaxing as he nodded. 

“Yeah that could be fun. Just let me know when and where and I’ll be there.” He replied nervously. Sango clapped in excitement before turning to look at her sleeping toddler. 

“Well she seems pretty out of it. Is there any dinner left I can grab?” She asked and Kagome gave her a glare but Inuyasha laughed and nodded, pointing towards the kitchen. “There should definitely be enough pizza left for you if you don’t mind meat lovers or veggie.” He offered.

She said a quick thanks before leaving them alone. 

“She’s a fucking psycho.” Kagome mumbled causing Inuyasha to chuckle before pushing her up slightly to look at her. “Just think of it as extreme edging.” He teased, causing her to growl and swat at his chest. 

* * *

This was never going to work. Even at night it was supposed to be in the upper 50’s. She wasn’t going to be cold, so the entire thing was a lie. She straightened her deep red sweater dress, smoothing the fabric down just above her stocking clad legs. It was long sleeve, it wasn’t going to be cold, and she was essentially setting up Inuyasha to fail. 

She sighed as she did another turn in the mirror, looking down her back for any unsightly wrinkles. She could hear Inuyasha and Miroku arguing about something in the living room with Sango chiming in at random times. 

That was not unexpected. Since Sango’s terrible interruption a few weeks ago, their Saturday’s together had turned into hang out sessions including two toddlers and at least one of their parents. She loved Miroku and Sango and she’d tried to be polite, but she was almost sick of them at this point. Her special alone time with Inuyasha kept getting interrupted and his joke about edging had taken on an entirely new meaning. Her vibrator had been her only company and she was so nervous about pushing Inuyasha too fast she hadn’t even brought up the option of him sleeping over. 

So every Saturday she had pulled him in quickly, frantically kissing him during their only opportunity at alone time, and then her best friends would come and they'd straighten out and commence and evening of idle chatter and dinner. Then when the girls and dogs had ended up in a pile asleep, Miroku and Sango would push Inuyasha out the door with them as they left. 

She’d asked Sango why and she’d just laughed and said it was birth control to which Kagome replied she had an IUD and didn’t need any help in that department. But the truth was, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly pushing to stay and at this point she wasn’t sure if it was because he felt awkward that Sango and Miroku would know or if he wasn’t ready to move to that step yet. 

“Come on Kagome! The trees won’t have any leaves by the time we get there!” Miroku yelled from the living room and she sighed before walking out. “You told me to change so we could take cute pictures! Don’t blame me that I had to get redressed.” She said scowling. 

Apparently everyone had gotten the memo except her, Miroku and Inuyasha having exchanged numbers during one of their evenings talking football. Everyone had come dressed for cute photos and she had been wearing jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. 

Sango looked lovely in her burnt orange dress and black scarf. Miroku was wearing a deep green polo and a black windbreaker. Even Inuyasha had worn jeans and a crispy white v-neck, a leather jacket on his shoulders and a navy beanie on his head. 

“I’m driving. I had to take the car seats out and I need to make sure it’s worth my while.” Miroku said firmly, standing making his way towards the door. 

Inuyasha stood with a nod, leaving a final pat on Dumplin’s head as he stood. “Don’t kiss him goodbye before you leave Kagome. He’s never going to get better if you do.” Inuyasha commanded as he followed Miroku out the door. 

Once they had left Sango grabbed Kagome as she followed, “If you do this I’ll stop cock blocking you on Saturdays.” She said firmly. Kagome’s eyes narrowed, “You just wanted me to do this dumb cold test with you didn’t you? Do you know how many times I’ve had to change the batteries in my vibrator?” She whispered angrily. 

Sango looked a little sheepish as she shrugged her shoulders and pushed past her out the door. Kagome sighed and followed quickly, yelling a quick goodbye to Dumplin’ as she sped out the door. 

The car ride passed quickly, Miroku and Inuyasha locked in a heated debate about some quarterback moving teams as Sango and Kagome sat in the back talking about the girls newest words. 

“They’re starting to tell stories. Kin’u is officially the president doctor and all the nurses in her office are princesses and Gyokuto has several husbands that she rotates out. I asked her once why she didn’t pick one like I picked daddy and she explained that she was too beautiful not to share.” Sango explained with an eye roll. “I swear to god Kagome, it’s like I got old Miroku and new Miroku and there is none of me in these little girls. They turned two, started talking and turned into him”

Kagome laughed as they pulled into the parking lot. “Alright team, we’re officially leafers.” Miroku said with a smile as he parked the car. Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she stepped out and she leaned into his side as they began to walk on the trail. 

“What’s your favorite part about living in Massachusetts?” Kagome asked as they fell in step behind Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha shrugged as he looked around. “I like camping and it’s easier to get into nature around here. I’ve lived all over the place and it’s got the cleanest air when you go hiking.”

Kagome snuggled into his side and he released her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder. “Where else have you lived?” She asked as they continued to walk, Sango and Miroku stopping a short distance in front of them. 

“I loved Japan but I think it’s because it was where I grew up. I’ve lived in 37 of the states, France and Italy were good too. I’ve lived a long time so I’ve seen a lot of places and things.” He said casually. “So when my mama makes us visit her in Japan I won’t have to teach you common phrases to get around?” She teased. He snorted beside her as they finally came upon Sango and Miroku under a huge canopy of leaves. 

“I’ve been speaking Japanese since before your ancestors were born.” He said firmly. 

Sango gave her expectant eyes and Kagome stared hard back at her, unwilling to give up her place under Inuyasha’s arm. Sango huffed before turning to her husband with wide eyes. He nodded in understanding and sent a wink to Kagome before looking back at his wife. 

“My dear, you look cold. Can I offer you my jacket?” He said and Sango smiled brightly and nodded, taking his offered windbreaker and leaving a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Come take a photo with me Kagome!” Sango sang, dragging her away from Inuyasha and standing against the tree with her arm around her waist. 

They both smiled brightly as Miroku snapped photos of them, explaining to Inuyasha how to angle to make a woman happy. “I swear to fucking god Kagome I will cock block you until the girls are in college if you do not do this for me.” Sango whispered angrily through her teeth. 

Kagome sighed through her own smile before nodding slightly, causing Sango to hold her tighter at the waist. They separated to look at the photos and Kagome looked at Inuyasha. 

“I should have brought a jacket, I’m a little cold.” She said off-handedly, looking at Inuyasha as she spoke. His eyes snapped from the photo on the phone to her. 

“What?!” He said, appraising her outfit before grumbling. “I fucking knew I should have made you bring a jacket. You’re always fucking cold.” He grumbled angrily, taking his leather jacket off and manhandling her to pull her arms through the sleeves. 

“Gotta make sure you don’t catch hypothermia with your weird fucking internal temperature.” He growled out, moving to a shocked Sango and removing her scarf, wrapping it snug against her neck and face. “And how long have you been cold anyways? We’ve been out here for like 20 minutes!” He exclaimed, pulling his beanie off his head and shoving it on her own, his ears twitching wildly. 

“Should have said something sooner.” He continued grumbling, moving next to her to wrap an arm around her and rub her shoulder and arm. 

Kagome stood shocked and looked over to Sango who was clearly holding in a fit of laughter, Miroku just staring at her with a smirk. “Thanks Inuyasha, I’m definitely a lot warmer now.” She said through the scarf now covering her mouth, moving her hand to stop his own rubbing against her arm. 

He grumbled and stopped rubbing but his arm moved to her shoulder and pulled her flush against his side, clearly trying to keep her as warm as possible. “Anytime we leave the house I’m putting three coats in the car.” He said angrily, refusing to let her move from his side. 

Sango let out a small cough and smiled brightly at Kagome, her eyes bright and excited. 

“Kagome, why don’t I get a picture of you and Inuyasha under the tree?” She said, a small giggle escaping her mouth. 

Kagome nodded and moved forward with him still wrapped around her. She leaned into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist as she smiled into the camera. 

“Stop scowling Inuyasha! Smile like you like her!” Miroku commanded. “Better yet! Kiss her!” Sango chimed in. 

Kagome growled under her breath but was stopped by a hand on her chin, tilted her head up. She looked up and he smiled gently at her before leaving a light kiss against her lips. 

She smiled into the kiss and moved her hands to wrap around his neck. It wasn’t frantic, it wasn’t pulsing with repressed sexual tension, it was just two people who enjoyed each other sharing a sweet moment. She felt him tickle her sides and threw her head back and laughed, his smirking frame staring down at her. She turned to Miroku who had the phone up. “Proof of Inuyasha and Kagome, under the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” He sang

Sango snorted behind him but nodded in agreement, mirth in her eyes. “Definitely caught yourself a good one, Kagome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemon is coming next chapter and so far the outline of this story is at 17 chapters so definitely a lot more coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments cause a girl loves validation.


End file.
